Stealth Ship
The Stealth Ship, also named Sea Dolphin IITomorrow Never Dies, Raymond Benson, Hodder and Stoughton, 1997, Chapter 2: Shadow on the Sea., was a fictional radar and sonar resistant catamaran-style stealth ship constructed by media mogul Elliot Carver in collaboration with rogue elements within the People's Republic of China. Commanded by Captain Scott, the almost undetectable ship was used by Carver in his attempt to provoke a war between the United Kingdom and China and was subsequently destroyed by 007 and the Royal Navy. The vessel appeared in the 1997 James Bond film Tomorrow Never Dies, as well as its accompanying novelisation and video-game adaptation. Appearances ''Tomorrow Never Dies (film) Built prior to the events of the film, Elliot Carver's almost undetectable stealth ship was created with the sole purpose of provoking conflict between the United Kingdom and China. The vessel was constructed from stealth materials stolen from a Chinese military base by Carver's Chinese co-conspirator, General Chang and was secretly docked (and presumably constructed) in Ha Long Bay in northeast Vietnam, at the most isolated of thirty six harbors and inlets under Chang's control. The craft's angular design and radar-absorbent materials were designed to significantly reduce its radar signature. Sliding bay doors on the ship's port, starboard and underside - normally flush with its streamlined profile - are opened to expose the craft's weapons systems, which are concealed inside the ship when not in use. With an assumed cruising speed of around 30 knots, the stealth ship was capable of 48 knots. After sending the British frigate [[HMS Devonshire|HMS ''Devonshire]] off-course into Chinese-held waters in the South China Sea, the stealth ship, commanded by Captain Scott under Carver's right-hand man Mr. Stamper, sank the frigate with a sea drill and stole one of its cruise missiles. Afterwards, Stamper's men shot down a Chinese J-7 fighter jet sent to investigate the British presence, and killed the Devonshire survivors with Chinese weaponry. Several days later, Bond and his Chinese counterpart, Wai Lin, find Carver's stealth ship in Ha Long Bay and board it to prevent him firing the stolen British cruise missile at Beijing. During the battle, 007 detonates an improvised explosive device, damaging the ship's hull, rendering it visible to radar and vulnerable to a subsequent Royal Navy attack. While Wai Lin disables the engines, Bond goes after the missile. He kills Carver with his own sea drill. As Bond attempts to sabotage the missile, Stamper appears and fights him. Bond traps Stamper using the missile firing mechanism and dives to save Wai Lin as the missile explodes, destroying the ship and killing Stamper. Behind the scenes The design of the ship was partly based on the Sea Shadow (IX-529) - an experimental stealth ship built by Lockheed for the United States Navy. Like the Sea Shadow, Carver's stealth ship uses the Small Waterplane Area Twin Hull, or SWATH, design. This is basically a catamaran-type shape that gives the ship a high proportion of deck area, making it large without being heavy and enabling it to handle in rough seas. A pair of hulls supporting the upper hull sit below the waterline, reducing the accompanying waves. Consequently, most of the ship's floatation runs beneath the waves, like a submarine. It was director Roger Spottiswoode who suggested to Tomorrow Never Dies screenwriter Bruce Feirstein that the showdown between Elliot Carver and James Bond should occur on a stealth ship. Feirstein instantly thought the ship was a perfect fit for a Bond film and worked it into the script.James Bond Car Collection Magazine, Eaglemoss Publications, Issue 62. The exterior shots of Carver's ship were created using a large scale miniature model based on the design of the SeaCat cross channel ferries. The catamaran-style model was built by special effects designer John Richardson. :"The stealth boat was 30 feet long, and weighed about three and a half tons. We shot it in the tank in Rosarita, Mexico that was built for Titanic (1997), the James Cameron film. It was a difficult model to shoot because scene took place at night, and having a black stealth ship on the black sea against the black sky at night, lighting it so that the audience can see it, and making it look real at the same time is not something I'd like to do too often." ::― John Richardson, special effects designer. Images Sea Drill.jpg|The sea drill used to sink the HMS Devonshire and the method by which Elliot Carver is killed. Filming the Stealth Ship.jpg|Filming the Stealth Boat model. stealth ship.jpg|Cutaway diagram of the Stealth Ship. Stealth_Boat_Model.png|Exterior, as seen in Tomorrow Never Dies. See also *Elliot Carver *Liparus *Stamper *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' References Category:Vehicles Category:Marine vehicles Category:Military vehicles Category:Tomorrow Never Dies vehicles Category:Villain Ships